The present disclosure relates to a cooker, and more particularly, to a gas cooker heating items to be cooked using gas.
A cooker refers to an electronic home appliance that heats items to be cooked (hereinafter, referred to as “foods”) using gas or electricity. Especially, some cookers such as a gas range and a gas oven are equipped with a plurality of top burners. The top burner heats foods directly by a flame generated by burning gas. A plurality of the top burners is arranged at intervals on an upper surface of a top plate which forms an upper surface of the gas range or the gas oven.